FateWhite Dream
by Hunter XZ
Summary: Acht was many things, but stupid wasnt one of them. Kiritsugu Emiya destroyed the grail for a reason. Now the old Einsbern was determined to figure it out. Shirou x Illyasviel/Harem
1. The Einsbens Arrive

Prologue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two years since Kiritsugu adopted shirou, and they had adjusted to a life of quiet normalcy. Or as normal as it could get in that household.

"Dad, please teach me magecraft." A 9 year old Shirou Emiya asked his adopted father.

"No" the man responded, not even looking up from his newspaper.

"Why not?" Shirou asked, frustrated.

"Shirou," Kiritsugu started, putting the newspaper down, "Magi walk with death. I don't want you to end up killing yourself. And with a crappy teacher like me that's probably twice as possible." He half muttered the last part.

"But dad I-" He was cut off by the ringing of the door bell.

"Shirou, could you please get that." The black haired man said.

Shirou sighed. "Fine, but this isn't over." With that he stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door and spoke. "Hello, is there anything I can do for-" He didn't finish his sentence on a count of his confusion on exactly what he was seeing. In front of him stood three men. And he could see at least a dozen other various men and women standing in the yard, as if waiting for something.

But what confused him wasn't the number of people, it was their appearance. They all has white hair bone white hair and blood red eyes. The man standing in the front was the most unique. While all of the the other men and women looked identical, this man had a different face and body type. Adding to his different look was the hair and beard on his face. He exuded an uria of nobility that made shirou feel somewhat annoyed for some reason.

"It is rude to stare boy" The man spoke. Depot the strong look he had, his voice reminded shirou of Raiga Fujimura's, but older.

"Oh sorry," Shirou apologized, "Is there anything that I can do for?"

"Hmm," the man stared at Shirou inquisitively before speaking again. "Well, it seems that he managed to teach you some manners. My name is Jubstacheit von Einzbern. My companions and I would like to speak with your father, Kiritsugu Emiya." He spoke calmly, but Shirou could tell he was irritated at something, he had no idea what though.

He turned his head back into the house. "Dad, it's for you." He said, making sure he was lots enough to be heard.

He heard Kiritsugu get up and saw him as he walked over to the door. "Hellow, how can I he-" as soon as he saw the people at the door, Kiritsugu pushed shirou behind him and reached inside his kimono to grab his - always on hand - Thompson Contender.

Before he could say a word, the man, Jubstacheit, spoke. "Call yourself Magus Killer. We have no intention of starting a fight. Yet. That bounded field around your house should assure you of that. And even if we were do you honestly think that you could kill us all, especially in that weakened state you're in?" At his word all of the people standing around the yard suddenly turned towards the door and seemed to reach to reach for objects that Shirou evidently couldn't see. "No, I am many things Emiya, but blind I am not. You wouldn't destroy the grail without some sort of reason. Now I want to know. What is the reason?"

Kiritsugu studied the man a bit longer before slowly taking his hand out of his kimono. "Shirou, please prepare some tea.

Shirou just stood there.

"It's alright, go ahead." Finally shirou walked back into the house, but not before sending one more questioning glance to the door. Kiritsugu turned back to the Einzbern. "Well Acht, if you're wondering why I destroyed the grail….you can really blame yourself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jubstacheit took a sip up tea as he sat across from Kiritsugu in the dining room. The tea, while not as good as his Darjeeling back home, was decent. He took another sip before speaking. "So let me see if I understand correctly. The avenger that we summoned during the third war hid itself inside of the grail after it was killed. It then went on to posses the grail and corrupt it. Now any wish made by the the grail will result in the genocide of humanity."

"You don't seem very surprised." The Magus Killer noticed.

"Well, I would be lying if I said a small part of me wasn't curious to why avenger lost so easily." The Golem stated. "It was suppose to be a dark god after all."

"I see," The older Emiya said, "so what now?"

Jubstacheit said nothing for a minute before turning to one one the Homunculi in the room. "Gather all of the Emiya's possessions. They will be returning with us back to Germany."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I forgot how cold it was here." Kiritsugu said as he, Shirou, Jubstacheit and the homunculi sat in the limousine as it drove through the snow.

"How do you even know where you're going? All I see are snow and dead trees." Shirou spoke while wrapping his arms around himself to try and stay warm.

"Don't worry." Kiritsugu said, "We're almost there." As if on cue the shirou could see a large castle like mansion through the window. They stopped and got out of the limo. The homunculi handled the bags.

"Come" Jubstacheit said as he walked up the stairs. The Emiya follows him. As they entered the mansion Jubstacheit walked up to a homunculus that was sweeping the floors and ordered. "Bring young Illyasviel here immediately." Without a word the homunculus bowed and walked further into the building. The golem turned around before speaking to the father and son pair. "Kiritsugu Emiya, you will be staying in your previous room. I will arrange a room for the boy to sleep in later."

"Master Jubstacheit," a voice sounded from the maid who had managed to return to the room unnoticed. "I have retrieved Mistress Illyasviel."

Next to the maid was a small girl with long white hair and shining red eyes. She was wearing a purple dress with a matching hat. Her eyes were wide, with tears threatening to fall from them. She uttered only one word. "Papa?"

"Illya" the Older Emiya said, tears coming to his eyes as well. He quickly dropped the suitcase in his hands and ran towards her. She ran to him in turn and when they met, the hug each other while the tears finally escaped from them and fell down their faces.

"Papa! Papa! Papa! I thought-I thought!" Ilya cried, not being able to finish her sentence due to the tears.

"I know. I'm sorry." Kiritsugu said over and over was stunned. His father was normally a pretty passive person. He had been told about his sister Ilya before coming here, so he knew to expect something big. But this was the most emotion that his dad had ever shown in front of him, even more then when he saved Shirou from the fire. Maybe THIS was the happiness he was looking for. Maybe there was more to life than helping people. I mean, what was the point of helping strangers if you never had anyone to go back to. He couldn't resist to urge to smile.

After a few more minutes of passionate tears falling, the father and daughter ended their hug. Ilya looked over her father's shoulder and saw Shirou. Not knowing what to do, he smiled and waved. She turned back to her father. "Papa," She started, "who's that?" She asked as she pointed at Shirou.

"Oh," Kiritsugu said apparently having just remembered the red head's presence, "that is your new brother, Shirou. I adopted him awhile ago." At his words her eyes widened. She walked up to the golden eyed boy and looked at him similar to how a doctor looks at a patient. Suddenly white haired girl jumped up and hugged the confused boy. "That's great. I always wanted an Onii-chan."

Kiritsugu chuckled lightheartedly at this. "Actually, Illya Shirou is about a year younger than you."

Shirou turned the the smaller girl who was still hugging him and smiled happily. "Nice to meet you Nee-san."

Ilya quickly responded. "Nice to meet you Onii-chan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This story is Shirou x harem, but mainly Shirou x Ilya

When the Grail war hits it is going to be similar to fate/apocrypha. 2 teams. 14 masters. 14 servants.

There will also be some MAJOR changes from Fate/Zero, but those won't be relevant for a while.


	2. Goodbye Kiritsugu

**Chapter 1**

 **Part of me wants to skip straight to the grail war, but I feel like this story would lose some quality as a result.**

 **Also I've hit kinda a writer's block lately. I am sorry. It's especially annoying when you're already halfway through a chapter before you hit that metaphorical wall and start thinking to yourself, "Okay I know where I'm going, but how do I get there from where I am without taking crappy shortcuts.**

 **I was also planning to make this longer, but I'm too happy with the how it ends. And I got everything I wanted too in the chapter, so what's a man to do.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is basically split into three different parts. I wanted to write more about Shirou's time with the Einsberns, but I couldn't really figure out what exactly I would have put, so that is probably going to be in an omake at some point.**

* * *

It's been about a week since Shirou and Kiritsugu officially moved into the Einzbern residence, and things have been going pretty well for them. Jubstacheit made true on his promise to arrange Shirou a room. It was in a good location too, sitting next to his sister's and across from his father's.

Kiritsugu had spent great majority of his time in the mansion catching up with his daughter. After being separated from each other for so long some quality time was to be expected. What Shirou didn't expect was for Illyasviel, or Illya, as she liked to be called, to insist that he tag along. Ilya had immediately taken a liking to the red haired boy. The idea of having a brother simply thrilled the young Einzbern and she spent almost every minute she could with her "Papa" and/or "Onii-chan". Shirou for his part was a bit more calm. Personality wise, Illya reminded him a lot of Taiga, which is to say that she had the personality of a child: curious, selfish and trying to make everyone smile. The difference was that coming from an actual 10 year old instead of a girl instead of of a girl halfway through high school, made it more endearing than bizarre.

Well, anyway it was time for shirou to begin his first day of magecraft training under Kiritsugu and Acht, and he was as excited as could be. He had to be trained separately from his sister due to her already having basic training, but he was overjoyed nonetheless.

"Alright Shirou-kun, Since I've already given you a basic explanation on how magecraft works, today we are going to start by seeing how capable you are for performing it." Kiritsugu said," So for this part I need you to turn around and remove your shirt." Shirou listened. The black handed man then put his hand on the boy's back and began to perform one of the simplest mysteries, structural grasping.

After a minute Kiritsugu stopped and told Shirou to put his shirt back on. "Okay Shirou-kun, you have 27 high quality magic circuits, which is pretty amazing considering, to our knowledge, you don't come from a mage family. It seems like your circuits have already been activated for some reason. If I had to guess than you probably did it subconsciously during the fire" He then looked towards Jubstacheit, knowing that he would be better at explaining the next part.

The old man walked up. "Since your circuits have already been activated then we just have to make sure that you know how to properly channel prana through them. This is normally done with the use of an aria, a word or phrase one uses to hypnotize himself or herself into performing a certain act, in this case magecraft. Say whatever comes naturally and wait for a feeling similar to fire flowing through your form."

Shirou closed his eyes in concentration. 'An aria.' He thought, 'Say whatever comes naturally.' In his mind, an image appeared. He pictured a gun being cocked, the trigger being pulled and finally the bullet being fired. "Trace on" Shirou spoke instinctually. Suddenly his body felt as if his blood had been replaced with hot water. The change was notable, but not unpleasant. Shirou opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his body. He could see faint green lines like wires glowing over several sections of his skin. He then allowed the feeling to fade as he looked towards his father and…...grandfather? He should really ask what exactly his relation to Acht was at some point.

"Good job Shirou-kun." Kiritsugu began, "Now that you know how to properly open your circuits, we need to work on getting you able to open and close them faster. So what I want you to do is-"

* * *

 _ ***Two Years Later***_

After two years, Shirou could say that he was happy with his progress in magecraft. His lessons were still for the most part separated from Illya's, but not because he was still behind her, on the contrary he had caught up to her rather quickly. Their lessons were still separated due to each of them having different limitations with magecraft, but not necessarily in a bad way.

A few months ago Shirou had discovered that he was a sword incarnation, meaning that he had sword for both his element and origin. While extremely rare, this severely limited Shirou's capability in magecraft. He was able to perform structural grasping, reinforcement, and a personalized version of graduation air that the young Emiya heir referred to as tracing. Luckily for Shirou while he had major trouble with most anything outside of these three mysteries, his talents for his skills were astounding. He could reinforce his body to roughly 3 time his original strength. He could also fully understand bladed weapons with a mere glance and immediately trace near identical copies, ones that possessed the same abilities as the original. Jubstacheit had tested and confirmed the capabilities of tracing with more than a few Mystic codes.

Luckily for Shirou, today was his day off and he was using it. He decided that today would just be a simple do nothing kind of day, so he intended to do as little as possible. That included lying in his bed and sleeping in until noon.

"Onii-chan" a soft voice said next to him.

Or at least trying too. Shirou looked to his side to see Illyasviel sleeping next to him. It wasn't particularly strange anymore. About a year back, Ilya had developed an odd habit of sneaking into her brother's bed when he was sleeping. While annoying at first, he didn't have the heart to make her stop and the red haired boy eventually got used to the feeling. It didn't really help that Kiritsugu thought it was cute and actually found it somewhat amusing.

Kiritsugu was another issue of Shirou's concern, but for totally different reasons. Over the last two years, the elder Emiya's health had been getting worse and worse. It was clear to see that Kiritsugu only had another few years left at best, and that was if he was pretty lucky.

"Onii-chan" Illya said quietly in her sleep. "I love you, Onii-chan." Her words caused Shirou to smile.

"I love you too, Nee-chan" The boy said.

* * *

 _ ***One Year Later***_

Shirou and Kiritsugu were sitting in Kiritsugu's room enjoying some tea. Ilya would have joined them, but she had lessons with Acht. While they were sitting in silence. Kiritsugu looked out the window into the snowy tundra. Shirou found it weird that it snowed year round, but Kiritsugu explained to him that it was part of some sort of defense set in place by the bounded fields. "Hey Shirou," Kiritsugu started, not taking his eyes off the window, "do you want to hear the story of how I met your mother, Irisviel?

"Sure," Shirou replied, "I've been wondering about that anyway."

Kiritsugu smiled. "You see, I once wanted to be a hero."

"A hero?" Shirou asked not being sure why he meant.

"You see, to fully understand, I have to start from the very beginning. The story starts with a young boy living with his father on an island."

And so Kiritsugu told Shirou of his past. He told his son of his father, Norikata Emiya, who infected their entire island home. He spoke of his foster mother, Natalia Kaminski, who saved him and took him in. He spoke, Shirley, his first friend and arguable first love. He about Miaya Hisui, his partner and lover. And he spoke of his wife Irisviel von Einzbern, birth mother of Ilya and Kiritsugu's biggest regret. But he didn't stop there.

He spoke about the grail war to. He talked about the Masters and servants. He talked about the arrogant Tokiomi Tohsaka and the even more arrogant golden Archer. He spoke about the foolish Kayneth Archibald and the noble Lancer. He recalled the childish Waver Velvet(or Lord El-Melloi II if the latest information from Clocktower was to be believed) and the kingly Rider. He spoke of the desperate Kariya Matou and the mysterious berserker. He talked of the the deranged Rennosuke Uryuu and the disturbed caster. He told of the frightening Kirei Kotomine and his many obedient assassins. He spoke of saber. He spoke of the fire.

The story of Kiritsugu Emiya was one of pain, loss, and regret. Truly a sad story about a man who just wanted to help people.

"Shirou," Kiritsugu spoke, tears coming from his eyes. "I don't want you to turn out like me. A man who sacrificed so much dear to him in order to follow a childish dream. Please promise me that you won't follow the same path that I have."

Shirou looked at his father. "I promise. I'll look after Ilya. And I'll make sure that the grail's taken out for good this time. You don't need to worry. You can relax." He finished slowly, as if knowing what would come next.

"I see" Kiritsugu said. A smile graced his face. It was a pure, honest smile that one would normally only see on a child who hadn't seen the unfortunate truth about the cruelness the world yet. "I'm glad." He said as he eyes slowly began to close.

"Hey Dad," Shirou said to his father. "Say hi to mom for me, alright."

"Don't worry" Kiritsugu said softly. "I will". With that Kiritsugu closed his eyes. Small tears trailed down Shirou's face as he looked at the body of his father. The boy didn't get up from his chair as he just sat there in silence, crying. There was no need to check.

Kiritsugu Emiya was dead.

* * *

 **So that's it.**

 **Kiritsugu's dead and he gave Shirou a lot to think about.**

 **Sorry I didn't have much of Ilya in this chapter, but don't worry, next chapter will feature a lot more of her.**


	3. Fuyuki, Here we Come!

**Here's the next chapter. I don't really have much to say about it.**

* * *

 _ ***One Year Later***_

Shirou was walking through the mansion, his luggage rolling behind him. The boy looked different than he did two years prior. As a result of his constant use of his projection magecraft, his hair had started turning white in a pretty unnatural way. Instead of his hair slowly changing pigment from its natural rust red to a the grayish-white that would normally be seen on an elderly man, Shirou's hair had gained random and obvious patches of stark white. His skin would have tanned as well, but Illya had used a bit of her own magecraft to stop that under the excuse, "This way, when your hair turns entirely white, we'll look like full siblings Onii-chan!".

Unfortunately for Shirou, the white haired girl had learned exactly how hard it was for Shirou to say "no" to her. The answer is "extremely".

The fourteen year old was garbed in a long sleeved grey shirt and a pair of black jeans. As walked through the long corridor that made up the Einzbern manner, the Emiya allowed for his thought to drift back to his years here. One memory in particular shown amongst the others: his father's death.

Alot had changed for Shirou in the past year since Kiritsugu had died. Shirou had been somewhat prepared for his father's passing. While the event was heartbreaking, closure had come for young boy rather easily. He didn't know if it was because he was use to death after the Fuyuki Fire or if was because he remembered that happy smile that was on his dad's face when he died, but for whatever reason, he had remained calm for the most point.

Illya, however, was another story entirely. She was completely grief stricken at her father's death. For her, she had just gotten her father back in her life. To have him taken away again, and permanently this time, hit her exceptionally hard. Upon learning of Kiritsugu's passing, she immediately denied any possibility of it, and quickly went to check on her father in his room, only to he his unmoving body sitting peacefully in the chair. After several futile minutes of trying to wake him up, she immediately grabbed onto her brother and completely broken down into a crying and emotional mess. She had been the equivalent to an emotional time bomb for the next several weeks after that, breaking down at the slightest reminder of Kiritsugu's departure from their world and clinging to Shirou as if she were afraid that the red haired boy would be gone as well as soon as she took her eyes of of the him. It took several weeks for her to gain the strength to reign in her emotions and several more weeks for her to be able to stand talking about it all.

Shirou had no problem being her rock for that time. After the whole experience, the two siblings were closer than ever, there bonds having been strengthens to beyond that of normal siblings.

Shirou reached the entrance of the mansion and walked to the limo that awaited him. The young Emiya turned around to get one last good look at the place. He had spent a good chunk of the time life that he could remember here. And now? There was a good chance that he was never going to see this place again. Of course, that's if the grail war went badly, but he still had for a couple of years to get things together.

"Come on Onii-chan!" A familiar and excited voice spoke from inside of the limo. "I want to get to the airport!" Shirou turned to see his older sister Illyasviel. Over the years, the little girl had matured to a beautiful young woman of the age fourteen. Her snow white hair was longer now, extending to her waist, and she was taller as well being just shorter than Shirou, who was admittedly a bit tall for his age. She had filled out more as a woman too, gaining the beginnings of curves and feminine attributes that made her look even more similar to her mother, though it was hard to tell with her body covered in that think purple coat she wore. The main thing that separated her appearance from her mother's however, was her face. While definitely similar, Illya's face had taken some minor characteristics from her father's Japanese origins. Her eyes were ever so slightly sharper than her mother's and her face was slightly rounder as well. While typically not noticeable enough that any would be able to identify her Asian ancestry, when compared to a picture of Irisviel, those were the most noticeable differences.

"Right Illya, I'm coming." Shirou turned to the limo. Just as he was about to place his luggage into the car, one of the maids came out of nowhere and stopped him.

"Shirou-sama, how many times do I have to remind you that you don't need to concern yourself with such things. As you maid, it is my job to take care of these kinds of things for you." The maid said in an exasperated tone of voice. This was Sella, a standard homunculus maid created by the Einzbern family. She had the normal appearance of an Einzbern homunculus: white hair and red eyes. Her only real identifying quality was the fact she cut cut hair to just past her shoulder blades. Ah was considered Illya's personal maid, however, Illyasviel had the maid ordered to serve Shirou as well.

She had never taken a real liking to the boy. As far ash Shirou could tell, it was less about disliking anything about him and more about seeing him as a suspicious person who got himself a little too involved into Illya's life. Considering that her…somewhat lack of politeness towards him was caused by her concern for his sister, Shirou never really had a problem with it. Illya was another story though. There were multiple instances where the Ilya had to tell the woman to be more polite towards her brother. While she still kept a constant eye on the young Emiya, she was noticeably more polite towards him than when they initially met.

Sella took her job very seriously, to the point that she got annoyed when someone else tried to do what she considered "a maid's work". This led to several incidents where she ended up reprimanding Shirou because of his constant habit of trying to do stuff himself. "Leysritt, get out of the car and do your job." The strict maid said.

Another maid stepped out of the car. "Do I have too?" She asked. Leysritt had an identical appearance to Sella with the exception of her hair only going to the base of her neck and her breasts being notably larger (Much to Sella's annoyance). Created on the eve of Kiritsugu's death, Leysritt was Shirou's own personal maid, or at least she was suppose to be.

Shirou was the type of person who didn't really like asking others to do stuff for him unless he couldn't do it on his own, so the menial things that a maid typically does like folding laundry and vacuuming were thing the boy tried to take care of himself. This lead to Shirou often giving Leysritt the day off so frequently that the homunculus had become accustomed to not working. The majority of time, she simply sits in her own or Shirou's room either reading comic or napping. Things had actually gotten to the point where even Sella had given up on getting Leysritt to do more than two or three small things a day. Acht had initially come to Shirou over a year ago and had offered to "scrap" Leysritt and give the boy a new maid, but Shirou had immediately rejected the idea. Not only was Shirou uncomfortable with the idea of just getting rid of homunculi, but he had come to like the lazy maid. Sure she didn't do her job, but in the young Emiya 's eyes, that was mostly his fault. She didn't deserve any kind of punishment for his way of doing things.

As far a personalities go, she was kind of weird. She wasn't very good at expressing her emotions. She always wore a blank and somewhat sleepy face. Her voice seemed to be in an almost permanent monotone as well. Despite this, she still had her own quirks. She often made blunt comments to get rises out of people and has no problem teasing Shirou from time to time, usually using the appeal of her body against the adolescent boy.

"Yes you do." Sella told the other maid. Leysritt walked to the back of the car to assist Sella with the language while Shirou joined his sister in the car's interior.

The moment that he entered the vehicle, Ilya wrapped her arms around his and pulled him down to sit next to her."So Onii-chan," She began enthusiastically, "what's Japan like?"

Shirou thought to himself for a minute. "Well, it's warmer, that for sure. There's also a lot of people, and there are a lot of places to go."

"What about anime!? The way you put it, it sounds so interesting! I also want to try sushi. Shogi seems cool too. And I've always wanted to wear a kimono. There's also-"

Shirou began to tune out his energetic sister as she began to ramble on. Shirou was honestly interested in going back to Fuyuki again. He wanted to see his old house and see some of his old friends was Issei, Ayako, and Shinji. He also had a certain tiger to consider. He and his dad had kinda packed up and left abruptly. They couldn't find the teenage girl anywhere, so they settled for talking to her grandfather. He knew that once she found out that the boy was back in town, she'd probably go ballistic.

The amber eyed youth was also worried about her reaction to Kiritsugu's death. He could clearly remember the young Fujimura's not so secret crush on his father. The boy really didn't know how to deal with her if she had a breakdown. His teenage sister was one thing. A now college age family friend other.

"Everything is packed Shirou-sama." Sella said as she entered the limousine, followed by Leysritt.

"Alright then," Shirou said. "Let's go back to Fuyuki."

* * *

Is Shirou's opinion, the plane ride had been long and boring. Don't get him wrong, first class was nice, but almost 12 hours in a contained space with three woman, the first clinging to him and asleep on his shoulder, the second watching him suspiciously, and the third reading some in-flight magazines, made the amber eyed teen feel a little claustrophobic.

Anyway, after finally getting off of the plane. The Einzbern group headed to there new, or in Shirou's case, old, living arrangements. A few minutes later found them in front of a large, dusty Japanese style mansion.

"So this is it?" Ilya asked her brother. "Is this were you and Papa stayed?"

"Yeah" Shirou replied. "This is where Dad and I lived for about two years. I have lot of memories here."

The white haired girl looked at he brother. "What about friends? You never really told me about the people you knew. Well except that "tiger" girl. I really want to meet her! I've never seen a tiger swing a kendo stick before!" Ilya finished with stars in her eyes.

Shirou opened his mouth to clarify that Taiga Fujimura wasn't an actual tiger, but he was cut off before he could form a word.

"I'M NOT A TIGER!" A familiar, if more mature voice shouted. The four turned in the direction of the noise to see a dust cloud quickly approaching their location. As it got closer, Shirou could tell that it was someone running towards them.

The person suddenly stopped a couple feet in front of them, allowing Shirou to get a clear look. It was a young woman. She had brown hair, shoulder length hair and matching eyes. Her outfit consisted blue jeans and a yellow and black striped shirt covered by a light green jacket. Shirou recognized her immediately. This was Taiga Fujimura.

"Spill it which one of you called me a tiger!?" She asked angrily. Before any of them could respond, she continued. "Also what are you people doing in front of Kiritsugu-san's house?" She paused, and took a good look at the group. Her eyes widened. "Wait a minute." The Fujimura pointed an accusatory finger at the group. "White hair and red eyes….that matches the description that Grandpa gave me. You're the people that took Kiritsugu -san and Shirou-kun away! Where are they!? Tell me or I'll use force!" She then took a shinji out of seemingly nowhere.

In response to the girl's actions, several things stood there with a very confused look on her face. Sella took a step in front of Illya, wanting to keep the odd woman away from her. Seeing the possible threat, Leysritt moved to take out her halberd, but a small hand gesture from Shirou stopped her. Shirou just sighed and looked towards the Fujimura with a bond look on his face. "It's good to see that you're just as hasty and excitable as ever Fuji-nee." He said.

"Fuji-nee?" Taiga said more to herself than anyone else. "But the only one who calls me that is…" She took a closer look at the boy, causing her eyes to widen in shock. "SHIROU-KUN!?" She exclaimed in shock.

Shirou smiled. "Hey, Fuji-nee, it's been. While, hasn't it?"

 _ ***½ Hour Later***_

The group consisting of Illyasviel, Shirou, Sella, Leysritt, and now Taiga, where all sitting in the Emiya Manor. Sella had made some tea while Shirou and Taiga had sat down at the table to converse about the events of recent years. As for Leysritt and Illya, they had made a beeline for the television and had wasted no time making themselves comfortable.

"So let me see if I understand everything correctly." Taiga began. "Those white haired red eyes people from several years ago were Kiritsugu's family."

"More accurately, they were his wife's family, but yes." Shirou pointed out.

"They came here to take two back with them to Germany." She continued.

"Well their original motive was to find out why he didn't return on his own, but, yeah, they did end up taking us back." Shirou corrected.

"And you guys didn't bother telling me."

"It all happened kind of suddenly. We couldn't find you, so we just told Raiga." Shirou defended himself.

"So after a couple of years, Kiritsugu passed." Taiga spoke sadly.

"...Yeah"

"And the girl who came with you is Kiritsugu's daughter and your adopted sister."

"That is correct. Her name is Illyasviel. You can call her Ilya for short.

"And those two woman that came with you two are a pair of maids."

"Yes. The one making tea is Sella, and I the one by the t.v. is Leysritt." Shirou said getting a little irritated by the brown haired girl's pestering. "Listen, I know that some of this is hard to believe, but-"

"Oh I believe you." Taiga said, cutting Shirou off mid sentence.

Shirou's eyes widened. "Huh?" Was his intelligent response.

"Kiritsugu never liked to talk about his past." Taiga stated. "He was also kind of socially. The. Idea of him having a negative relationship with his wife's family sort of fits." She the looked straight a Shirou. "Also, you..."

"Me?" Shirou asked, not sure what she was getting at.

"You are a terrible liar. If anything you said was a lie, it would have been painfully obvious." She stated.

"Hahaha!" Illya laughed, turning away from the television to face the duo. "She pinned you pretty well Onii-chan."

"They're not wrong." Leysritt added in while flipping through channels.

Shirou looked over at his sister with an exasperated expression. "Nee-san… Leysritt..."he spoke tiredly.

The white haired girl stood up and gave a small curtsey. "Hello, it is nice to meet you. My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. Thank you for looking after my Onii-chan's home while he was away." She said.

Taiga looked at her, and then turned back to Shirou, a smirk on her face. "Well, well, you sister certainly knows her manners. You could learn a thing or two from her." The brown haired woman stated.

"Mistress Illyasviel has a natural level of elegance Master Shirou seems to lack." Sella chimed in as she brought the tea.

"Why is everyone picking on me today!?" The young Emiya frustratingly asked nobody.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day***_

Shirou's eyes slowly opened as he awoke. He sat up somewhat groggily, yawning and doing some small stretches. He was typically a morning person, but he hadn't slept on a futon in several years. He had become accustomed to sleeping on a big fluffy bed, and while sleeping on a simple Japanese futon didn't exactly feel bad, it was something to get use to again.

Deciding to get up, Shirou attempted to stand, however, as soon as he tried, he was pulled down by some unknown force. The boy looked to his side. He immediately saw Illya lying next I him, hugging his waist tightly, effectively stopping him from moving. The boy gave her a small smile before shaking her slightly. "Nee-san" he said softly. "Nee-san, it's time to get up."

The white haired girl twitch slightly, before opening her eyes. "Onii-chan? Is it morning?" She asked sleepily, turning her face to her brother.

"Well, I think it's a bit closer to noon." Shirou stated. "We need to get used to the time change. But not importantly, we should get up."

The elder sibling looked at the younger blankly for a moment, before closing her eyes and nuzzling her head back into her pillow. "I don't feel like it. I want to sleep more." She stated.

Shirou sighed at her response. "That's fine, but would you mind letting go of me, so I can get moving?" He asked. After not getting an answer, the boy looked down at his sister, realizing that she was already asleep again. 'Well I'm going to be stuck here for alittle while.' Shirou concluded as he made himself comfortable.

* * *

 _ ***Later***_

It had taken Shirou a good 15 minutes to wiggle out of his sister's grasp. It took another 45 minutes for her to get up herself. After a good breakfast cooked by Shirou, (he wasn't going to let Sella do ALL of the cooking,) they headed to the dojo where Shirou was narrowly dodging a halberd swung by Leysritt.

"Ha!" Shirou swung his Katana at the white haired maid, who managed to block it with the long handle of the weapon.

Leysritt pushed Shirou away and then swung at Shirou again, forcing the boy to duck underneath the assault.

Right as the weapon passed over him, Shirou deflected it upwards and then charged at the maid, Katana already in mid swing.

Leysritt countered by flipping her weapon in her hand used the lower part of the long handle to deflect Shirou's blade. She then stabbed at Shirou with the butt of her halberd.

Shirou blocked the strike, but was pushed back several feet. "You know Leysritt," Shirou began with a small smirk. "Despite that frail appearance, you really can pack a hit.

Leysritt nodded. "I was chosen to be Shirou-sama's personal combat trainer after all. There would not have been any real point if I was easy to defeat."

Shirou nodded at her logic. He then looked at his watch, causing his eyes to widen. "Wow, we've been at this for over two hours already. It's almost noon."

"Ah, but my soap opera comes on at noon." Leysritt pointed out.

"Well then, how about we call it quits for the day. I have something that I need to do anyway." Shirou stated has the Katana in his hand dissolved in specks of blue light.

Leysritt's halberd seemingly disappeared. "Thank you Shirou-sama. I would have been very disappointed if I could not see the new episode."

Shirou chuckled. "Well you might want to hurry and make your claim to the TV. I think Ilya was planning to use it. Something about magical girls."

The white haired maid immediately ran past Shirou and into the house.

Shirou looked at her retreating form. "I've never asked her. Where does she put that halberd?"

* * *

 _ ***One Hour Later***_

Shirou stood in front of a Western style mansion, backpack slung over his shoulder. It was nearly as large as the one that the Einzberns used, but it seemed to have more of a "home" atmosphere and less of a "medieval castle" vibe. In Shirou's opinion, it wasn't bad.

Despite that, this visit was not something that Shirou was looking forward too. Not only did he have to explain to the second owner why he and his extended family was here. He also needed to talk about why he had stayed in town with his father so long after the holy Grail war. Hopefully the second owner was reasonable.

According to Shirou's information, her name was Rin Tohsaka. She was a girl around his age whose father was a victim of the last grail war.

Hopefully they could get along.

The auburn haired boy took a deep breath to calm himself and rang the doorbell. After a few moments of waiting, Shirou decided to ring again.

"I'm coming!" An obviously irritated person said from inside of the house. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a girl. She had blueish green eyes and fair skin. Her black hair was styled in twin tails. She wore a red shirt and black skirt. "Yes?" She said. "May I help you?"

"Ah, yes." Shirou replied. "Are you Rin Tohsaka?"

The girl rose an eyebrow. "Yes, may I get your name?" She responded.

"Hello Tohsaka-san. My name is Shirou Emiya." He offered her his hand.

After looking at his hand for a moment, she decided to shake it. "Nice to meet you Emiya-san" she replied. As she let go of Shirou's hand her face changed to a look of confusion. The girl placed her hand on her chin. "Emiya, I know I've heard that name before." She thought out loud.

Noticing her confusion, Shirou spoke. "Maybe it would help if I say that I'm with the Einzbern family." Shirou said.

Ron's eyes widened in shock and her mouth gaped open. "What!?"

"Do you mind if we go inside?" Shirou asked, knowing that the conversation might take awhile.

* * *

 _ ***15 Minutes Later***_

Shirou was currently sitting on a couch in the Tohsaka Manor. He had just finished explaining the basics of his situation to Rin and was now waiting for a response.

"Okay," she began slowly. "Why don't you start off by explaining to me why I had no knowledge that you and your father were staying here previously."

"Well, I can't speak for my dad." Shirou started, somewhat nervously. "But I for one had no idea of the standard rules among magi until recently. So I wasn't aware that we were supposed to contact you. As for Dad, the best that I can come up with is that he figured that since your father already knew of his presence in town for the grail war, he didn't see the need to clarify that he planned on staying. Either that or he just prefered to remain underneath the radar. He didn't exactly have the best reputation." Shirou finished with a small chuckle.

Rin rose an eyebrow. "So you're admitting that there is a chance that your father knowingly neglected to inform the second owner of Fuyuki, in this case me, that he was remaining here just because he thought it might be troublesome? And now you're asking if it's alright to come back AFTER, you and your family have already settled in?" She asked with obvious suspicion.

Shirou shrugged. "I'm just being honest." He saw her less than amicable look. "Listen, I know that it might seem sudden bu-"

"It's fine" Rin interrupted in a dismissive tone.

"Huh?" Was Shirou's clever response.

"I said it's alright to stay in Fuyuki." The Tohsaka haired stated. "You and your family have already moved in. I'd have to be a real jerk to kick you all out for no real reason. As long as you know and understand the standard rules and regulations as far as magecraft goes for this area, I don't see a problem."

"Oh" Shirou said. "Well thank you. That's very generous. And to think I was expecting to have to bribe you. Well, thank you for your time Tohsaka-san." The boy stood up from the couch and made to leave the residence.

"Wait a minute." Rin began. "Bribe?" She asked with interest. "The Tohsaka family is quite wealthy if you haven't heard." 'It at least we were until that fake priest took ahold of our finances.' She thought to herself. "What could you possibly offer me?"

Shirou looked at her for a moment. He then took off his backpack and began to root around in it. "Well, it's not like I was planning on keeping these anyway." The Emiya pulled out a small bag. "I was planning on using this." He handed the bag to Rin.

Rin looked at the bag with curiosity. It was a nice bag. It was velvet with a small string woven in the top to keep it closed. The bag wasn't huge either, maybe big enough to hold a baseball. It was decently heavy, but not ridiculously so. The bag was obviously full, but of what, she couldn't tell.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Rin undid the string and looked inside the bag. What she saw almost made her drop the whole thing in surprise.

Gems.

The bag was absolutely brimming with emeralds, rubies, jade, pretty much any precious gem that could be imagined.

Rin looked at Shirou, eyes wide in disbelief. "Hold on! You were serious planning on bribing me with this!? I mean I know the Einzberns aren't short on money, but they can seriously afford to just give all this away!?" He shouted in shock.

Shirou scratched the back of his head and gave a small laugh. "Well, the thing is…..it was more _me_ than the Einzbern family really." Shirou stated. It was true. As far as old man Acht was concerned, "What is a little girl going to do to stop the will of the Einzbern household?", was his basic opinion.

"What" Rin responded.

"Hmm" Shirou put his hand to his chin in thought. "It would probobly be easier if I just showed you. Do you have any aluminum foil I could borrow." Shirou asked.

"Y-yeah," She stuttered out, not knowing what he was getting at. "In the kitchen".

Shirou nodded and walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later he came out with a crumpled ball of foil maybe half the size of his fist. "This is actually a trick that I really got down only a few weeks ago." The boy place the foil in the palm of his right hand and then placed his left hand over it. He then proceeded to squeeze his hands together. "You see, by taking an ordinary piece of rock or metal, and then using some reinforcement and alteration" Green lines began to spread from Shirou's hand all the way to his shoulders. "You can change it into something else. For instance and ordinary piece of foil can become…." The lines died down and faded. Shirou then opened his hands, shocking Rin.

"That's a ruby!" Rin exclaimed in surprise. She was correct. The piece of Aluminum that was in Shirou's hand was now a small ruby, about the size of his thumb. She immediately plucked the gem from his hands and inspected it. "This is an actual ruby. I can already spot a couple of impurities, but it's definitely the real deal. How!? How did you make this!?" She demanded of Shirou

Shirou answered a bit nervously. "Well, first I used reinforcement on my hands and on the aluminum to simulate the effects of intense pressure, then I used alteration to pull some oxygen from the air into the aluminum and the sorted the elements appropriately. " He stated. "A reaction like that typically takes in alot of outside energy, but from what I can tell, Prana works as a pretty good substitute."

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Rin said. "So you can transmute one material into another that easily? That's higher class alchemy." Rin stated in disbelief.

"There are limits to what I can do." Shirou clarified. "First off I have to know exactly what material I'm starting with, all the way down to the chemical formula, but that's easy enough with structural grasp. After that I use what I can around me to replace or add in what I need. For instance, with the ruby, I had to pull in oxygen from the air around me to get the chemical formula right. But a solid gem is a lot denser than a piece of foil,so I typically turns out decently smaller. I'm honestly surprised that that ruby turned out as large as it did. I'm guessing it's full of holes on the inside. My bad, I admittedly rushed it a bit. But I have been living with the Einzberns for the past couple years. I like to think that I at least picked something up."

Rin looked at Shirou in utter confusion. Here he was, having just made a precious gem from pretty much nothing, and he was apologizing? Sure the ruby wasn't great. Full of holes and impurities, but it was still worth something. And if this was a rushed job, would one where he took his time end up like the ones in the bag? A devilish smirk appeared on Ron's lips as she thought of a plan. "Alright Emiya-kun, change of plans?"

"Kun?" Shirou questioned the change in suffix.

"Oh come one where close enough for me to call you that." Rin stated confidently.

"Didn't we meet each other for the first time like twenty minutes ago?" Shirou wondered.

"Semantics" Rin waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, my conditions for letting you stay in Fuyuki have changed.

"Uh, okay…..what do I have to do?" Shirou asked hesitantly.

Rin's smile widened. "I want you to deliver five, wait no, TEN high quality gems to me every week. I want them to be just like the ones in the bag, if not better. That is my condition. Do you accept?" Rin extended her hand.

Shirou was honestly not thrilled about this. Each one of those gems had taken him almost an hour to form and purify. Unfortunately for him, the twin tailed girl had pretty much total control over the situation at the moment, and she knew it. Why else would she make this condition all of the sudden. Looking back at the last too minutes, he saw that he could have easily avoided all of this if he just kept his big mouth shut. Tentatively, Shirou reached out and shook hands with the young girl. "I guess we have a deal then Tohsaka-san." He agreed. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He mentally asked himself.

"That's great." Rin stated. However, her thoughts were, 'With this kid, I might be able to get back some of my family's land that was lost by that stupid priest.'

And so starts a new chapter in Shirou's life, a chapter involving Rin. Tohsaka

* * *

 **There's the Chapter.**

 **Shirou moved back to Fuyuki, met Rin, and the two started an agreement.**


	4. First Day of School

**This chapter is a bit more humour-centric. It's main intention to introduce characters.**

* * *

Shirou woke up. He immediately noticed Illyasviel's presence next to his own. Typically, the redhead would wiggle himself free and allow his sister to sleep some more, but today was special. Using his single free arm, Shirou shook the snow haired girl lightly. "Ilya, it's time to wake up." He spoke to her softly.

The girl only snuggled closer to her brother.

Repeating this several more times, the boy finally managed to jar his sister awake.

"Onii-chan?" She asked sleepily.

"Hey Illya." He said. "Come on. We need to get up."

"Five more minutes." Illya said, snuggling back into her brother's side. "It's too early."

"Actually, we need to get moving soon." Shirou said. "Today's important, and we don't want to be late."

The snow haired girl looked confused. "Hm? Late for what?"

He looked back at her. "School obviously."

* * *

 ***10 Minutes Later***

Shirou was heading to the bathroom. It had taken a good five minutes to get Illya fully awake. He knew that he was going to have a decent amount of time until he had to leave, so he decided to take a shower before hand. After all, cleanliness made for a good first impression. After opening the bathroom door, Shirou was surprised by what he saw.

Sella. Her naked form only just concealed by a towel.

Hearing the door open, the white haired woman turned to face it. When she saw Shirou, she froze.

Shirou, not really knowing how to handle the situation, decided to speak. "Uuuhh, h-hey Sella." Shirou began awkwardly, his cheeks bright red. "I-uh, think I'm just going to-uh close the-" The redhead was cut off by a foot impacting his face.

With strength and speed that the homunculus shouldn't have, Sella had quickly run up to Shirou and delivered him a savage kick to Shirou's nose.

If Shirou had been ready, he would have been able to react before the kick made contact, but he had not been expecting the sudden violent action in any way shape or form. The boy flew threw the air a few feet before hitting the opposite wall with a thud and sliding down.

"PERVERT!" Sella yelled as she slammed the door shut.

Shirou brought his hand up to his face. He touched his nose and winced slightly. It wasn't broken, but it was definitely bruised. With Avalon still in his body, it should be fully healed before he left the house, but it would still be something he'd have to deal with for around an hour. The boy stood up. "Sella isn't a combat type homunculus, but she could have fooled me." Shirou stated as he walked away. 'Well, that's a way to start the morning.'

 _ ***Two Hours Later***_

After the "bathroom incident" as Shirou referred to it, Sella had given the boy the silent treatment all the way until the boy and his sister left for school. Sella had insisted on driving them, but Shirou had wanted to try not to draw too much attention.

Illya, on the other hand, had just wanted to spend time with her brother before they inevitably had to go to different classes, her being a year above him, and since walking was naturally longer than taking a car, she had opted for it. Said white haired girl was currently glued to Shirou's arm. "Hey Onii-chan?" She asked.

"Yeah" the redhead replied.

"Whats school like?" the Einzbern asked excitedly. "Is it like that those anime I saw with all of the boys being a bunch of hormone crazed dogs that attack the popular one, or do all of the girls carry weapons due to vague and unreasonable school rules. Oh, or maybe all of the teachers are secretly trained assassins or something like that.

Shirou's sweat dropped. "I dont think were going to be running into any assassin teachers here." He spoke awkwardly.

 _ ***Homurahara Academy***_

Inside the teacher's lounge, Souichirou Kuzuki suddenly sneezed.

"Hey, are you alright there Kuzuki-sensei?" Another teacher asked.

"Yes, I am fine." Was the man's curt reply. 'That's odd. I've never been sick before.'

 _ ***Back with Shirou***_

"I'm pretty sure that were going to a normal school, Illya." Shirou continued.

"Hmmm" The white haired girl pouted. "That's boring."

Shirou chuckled softly at his elder sister's behavior. "I prefer to think of it as peaceful."

The duo walked for several more minutes before Shirou noticed someone else taking the same path as them. "Is that?….Tohsaka-san!" Shirou called out to the black haired girl.

Said girl turned around and looked at the person who called her name. "Oh, Emiya-kun." I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." She stated.

"Well, it's honestly a surprise for me too. My sister and I were going to start classes today. Speaking of which" Shirou then turned to his sister, who was silently glaring at Rin. "Ilya, this is Rin Tohsaka, the girl I told you about. Tohsaka-san, this is my older sister, Ilya."

The black haired girl looked at the Einzbern wearily for a second before acting. "Hello Einzbern-san. Emiya-kun has told me a little about you. I trust that he has mentioned me to you as well."

Illya just continued to glare at the younger girl. After a moment, she spoke. "What are your intentions with Onii-chan?" She asked.

"What?" Rin asked not understanding the question."

"Oh, don't play stupid with me." Ilya ordered accusatively. "I've seen this enough in anime to know how this works. You make Onii-chan come to your house every weekend, to keep him close and slowly did your talons into him. Then when he becomes comfortable with your presence, you force yourself on him and make it so he can't fight back! Well, I'm not letting that happen! You will not lay your skank hands on my Onii-chan!" She shouted loudly, not caring if the people passing by heard or not.

"ILLYA!" Shirou shouted in shock, his a blush rising too his cheeks. He had no idea where his sister and learned the word "skank" and he wasn't very interested in finding out. Also, the boy had never seen this overly-protective side of Ilya before, leaving him with no idea how to properly deal with it.

"S-Skank!?" The Tohsaka repeated in shock. "I wasn't planning on doing anything to Emiya-kun! And besides, what gives you the right to call me that, you annoying little-!" She was cut off by the homunculus.

"Please! No teenage girl would make a teenage boy constantly go over to her house alone unless she was planning something! Well, I'm not going to let you play your game you little hussy!"

"Wait! So I'm a hussy now!? What the heck with these outrageous accusations! I don't need to take this from you! Need I remind you that you and your family owes me for letting you stay in town! I can still kick you out whenever I feel like it!" Rin countered

"I'd like to see you try, you little girl!" Ilya retorted.

"Little girl!? Your only a year older than me! Don't act all high and mighty!"

Shirou looked on at the two arguing women. If he was being honest with himself, then he had no idea how a simple introduction had turned into a full on screaming match. The boy looked around. Apparently, the two screaming girls had gathered quite the crowd of passing students. Comments ranged from. "Isn't that Tohsaka Rin. She's the school idol." and "Whose the white haired girl? She's kinda cute." to "Catfight!" and "I wonder how long until one of them throws a punch.". There were also some comments about Shirou going around, such as "Who is that redhead, he looks kinda familiar.", "Lucky bastard. He's got two hot girls fighting over him", and "I wonder what he did to piss those two girls off." Deciding to take some action. Shirou stepped between the two arguing girls. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but, if you haven't noticed, you seem to have some spectators."

The to girls stopped shouting at each other and looked around, suddenly noticing the everyone around them.

Rin blushed slightly in embarrassment over having been seen acting so out of character. "She used her hand to flip her hair back before she turned around."Emiya-kun, we'll be talking about this later." She stated in an aggravated tone. She walked away.

"Wait, what?" Shirou asked not knowing why her anger was directed at him.

* * *

 _ ***One Hour Later***_

"Hello" Shirou introduced himself in front of the class. "My name is Shirou Emiya. I actually lived in Fuyuki a couple years ago, but I moved away to family issues, but now I'm back." He gave a slight bow. "I hope that we can all get along."

The teacher gave a nod at the redhead's standard introduction. "Alright then, do any of you have any questions for Emiya-kun" The teacher asked the class, suddenly several hands went up.

Shirou pointed to one of the girls in the middle of the classroom. "Um, how about you? What's your question?" He inquired.

"So where did you live before moving back here?" She asked.

"I was living in Germany." He answered. "It's not really a bad place, but Im happy its not as cold here." He joked. He looked around the room and pointed to a boy in the first row. "Yes?"

"What kind of hobbies do you have?"

"Well, I like doing household stuff like cooking and cleaning. I also practice some martial arts and according to my neighbor, I have a knack for fixing motorcycles." Shirou chuckled. He then pointed to one of the boys in the back of the class. "Alright and your question?"

"Is it true that Rin Tohsaka and some foreign girl we're fighting over you on the way to school this morning?"

"Yeah, is it?". another boy added.

"Tell the truth dude". Someone else said.

"Huh? Oh no. That was just a misunderstanding. The foreign girl is actually my adoptive sister. She was just a little concerned because I've been going to Tohsaka-san's house recently." The redhead clarified.

"Oh so you _have_ been going to her house! What for?" The same kid asked in irritation.

"Oh, uh, well that's been…" Shirou was having some trouble coming up with a good excuse. It's not like he could tell them that, as far as the Mage Association was concerned, Rin owned Fuyuki and he had worked out a deal with her to live there. Half-truths he could do, but the boy totally stink at lying. Luckily for him, the teacher stepped in before he needed to say another word.

"I think that enough questions for now." She began. Emiya-kun, please o take the empty seat by Ryuudou-kun." She said.

Shirou followed her instructions and took a seat next to a glasses wearing blue haired boy.

When Shirou sat down, the boy leaned over and whispered to him. "Hey Shirou" he said. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Issei," Shirou replied quietly, "Man, I'm happy to see a familiar face."

"Let's talk during the break." The Monk in-training said.

"Sounds good."

* * *

 _ **12:00 PM - Lunch break**_

"So, spill it Shirou-san" Issei asked. "What happened to you, you just up and disappeared one day."

"Like I said, it was family issues." Shirou stated. "It's actually pretty complicated, but simply put, my dad's wife's family pretty much dragged us back to Germany with them."

"Aah," Issei went, "that sort of makes sense I guess."

"Well, well, well" a voice said from their side. The two boys turned there head to the side to see a boy with purplish seaweed like hair approaching them. He was accompanied by a black haired boy in glasses. "If it isn't Emiya-san. I honestly thought that my eyes were deceiving me when I first saw you this morning."

"Shinji," Shirou said with a chuckle. "It nice to-"

"Save it." Shinji interrupted with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I don't really care."

"Well it's nice to know that you haven't changed at least." Shirou said blandly. He then looked at the other boy. "I'm sorry, but I don't really recognize you."

"That would make sense." The boy stated. "We've never met before." He said curtly.

"That's Julian Ichigi." Issei said. "He moved into town a couple weeks after you left. Don't take this the wrong way, but he kind of took your place in our circle of friends. He might come off as kind of rude, but he's not a bad guy."

"Shut it Ryuudou." Julian responded angrily.

'Rude indeed' Shirou thought. "Well, it's nice to meet you Ichigi-san. I'm Emiya Shirou." He extended his hand. 'He has a western first name and an eastern last name. Is he mixed blooded?' the redhead thought.

"Well then, hello Emiya Shirou." Julian shook his hand. "I hope your at least less useless then these two." He gestured to the two other boys with them.

Issei just sighed.

Shinji on the other hand responded. "Who are you calling useless four eyes?"

Shirou chuckled at the display.

"So Emiya," Issei began, drawing Shirou's attention. "Are you gonna join a club?"

"I guess," Shirou replied. "I was thinking maybe the cooking club, but I'm also interested in a archery and kendo clubs too."

"Well, I'd recommend the Archery club." Shinji said. "I'm a member myself, and I don't want to brag, but I'm quite the prodigy." Shinji bragged anyway.

"Hm, well, that sounds interesting." Shirou said. He then turned to Issei and Julian. "What about you two, what clubs are you guys in?"

"Actually, Julian and I are in the same club." Issei stated as he looked towards the glasses wearing boy.

Julian nodded. "I'm not sure I'd say "club"? Its student government. During club times, we go over to the highschool section and help out the student council. We're basically interns. Something tells me it's not really something you'd enjoy."

"Well, it certainly doesn't sound like something I'd me interested in. Okay, Archery club it is then." Shirou decided. "Anyway, I should get going, my sister-"

"Onii-chan!" Shirou heard before he was suddenly tackled from behind, but he managed to remain standing. Shirou looked over his shoulder to see Ilya. The girl currently had her arms draped over Shirous shoulders with her head resting on Shirou's left shoulder.

"Illya" he began. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you remember?" She asked. "You promised to meet me for lunch."

Shirou thought about it for a second before he remembered. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, I totally forgot." He apologized.

"Oh, it's okay Onii-chan." The white haired girl stated, strengthening her hug. "I can't stay mad at you."

"E-Emiya…." Shirou heard. The redhead looked to the source of the voice and saw a shocked Shinji pointing at him. "W-Who is this girl?"

Issei also looked somewhat gobsmacked. His mouth was open and the tint from his glasses shielded his eyes from view.

Julian however just looked annoyed.

"Oh that's right, you guys never met her." Shirou said. He pointed at his sister. "This is Illya. She's my dad's biological daughter, making her my adoptive sister."

The white haired girl let go of her brother and gave a small curtsy. "Hello, my name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, but please, call me Illya." She introduced herself.

Julian's eyes narrowed upon hearing the name.

Shinji eyes widened.

Issei seemed to be the only one who was not majorly affected. "You never mentioned that you had a sister Shirou." He stated.

"Yeah well, certain….circumstances made it so we didn't meet for a while." Shirou gave an honest if vague answer.

The monk in training stood up and extended his hand towards the girl. "Well, either way, it's nice to meet you, I'm Issei Ryuudou, an old friend of Shirou."

Illya shook his hand. "Aaahh", so your Onii-chan's friend. He's told me alot about you." She then looked at Shinji. "Oh, and you must be Shinji Matou."

Shinji looked surprised. He then tried to play it off with confidence. "Oh, so you recognize me huh? Well it's no surprise. I'm quite well known."

The white haired girl didn't seem to pay attention to him. She looked at her brother. "You were right Onii-chan. His hair does look like seaweed."

"Huh?" Shinji gasped, clearly caught the blue haired boy off guard."My hair looks like what!?" He angrily questioned.

"Finally, someone said it." Julian replied

Issei looked at the Matou. "You know, now that she mentions it…" He drifted off.

"It doesn't look like seaweed!" Shinji defended himself.

"What about you?" Ilya pointed towards Julian, ignoring the still angry boy. "What your name?"

Julian looked at Illyasviel for a moment, as if debated whether or not to answer her question. "Julian, Julian Ichigi" He said simply. "Your brother wouldn't have mentioned me. I moved here after he left."

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you Ichigi-san" The white haired girl politely spoke. She then latched onto her brother's arm. "Now Onii-chan, where should we go to eat lunch? I was thinking on the roof like proper protagonists." She offered

"Well actually, since were all already here,why don't we all eat here instead?" Shirou suggested. "Lunch break won't last forever."

"I actually need to go." Julian quickly said. "I have some business to take care of."

"Oh, is that so?" Shirou responded. "Well, I'll see you later Ichigi-san."

Julian simply nodded to the group. The teen walked silently out of the classroom and into the empty hallway. Once he was a good distance away from the classroom, he took off his glasses. "An Einzbern" Julian said to himself, his expression turning to one of pure anger. "How annoying"

* * *

 _ ***Matou Residence***_

As Shinji Matou walked into his family mansion, he was immediately met by his grandfather, Zouken. "Hello Shinji" The old man said as his grandson before the teenager even had the chance to close the door. "You're earlier than usual."

"The club advisor was out sick today, so archery practice was cancelled." Was the boy's quick response. He wanted to get to his room as soon as possible. He didn't like spending too much time with the old man. Everything about him made the teen uncomfortable.

"I see. How was school?" His grandfather inquired.

"Well, it was fine I guess." Shinji stated. "Emiya moved back into town. But the thing is there was a white haired girl with him. She said she was an Einzbern." He explained. Shinji knew that there was no point in hiding anything from Zouken. The old man had worms and insects everywhere. If there was anything in Fuyuki worth knowing, he probably knew it already.

"Hmm, is that so?" Zouken Matou began. "So it seems that my familiars were right. The Emiya boy's returned, and he brought his sister back with him no less."

"Yeah, what's that about!?" Shinji complained, now annoyed. "You never told me that Emiya was a magus too!"

""too"?" Zouken asked. "I think I should remind you that you're no magus. Those weak magic circuits that you possess, few as they are, barely allow you enough prana to be classified as a spellcaster, and that's being quite generous." The man mocked his grandson, who who shrank back slightly. "But as for why I never said anything before, it's because I had believed that Kiritsugu Emiya had cut his connection to the Einzberns. Also, you friend Shirou was adopted, so I could not confirm whether or not he had magic circuits without drawing an unneeded attention." He explained.

"...So what now?" Shinji asked quietly after a moment.

"For the time being, you should just keep interacting with him like you normally would." The old man ordered. "It is unlikely that he doesn't know about the Matou clan. The fact that he didn't say anything to you earlier implies that he has no intention of making an issue out of things, which is for the best, all things considered."

"Fine then." The boy walked up the stairs and out of the old man's line of sight.

As the boy left, the main entrance opened again, this time revealing a young girl.

Like Shinji, she had purple hair and matching eyes, though they were a shade lighter. The eyes were blank, not portraying a hint of emotion within them. Upon seeing the girl, the old man smiled.

"Sakura," the old man spoke to his adoptive granddaughter. "You've returned later than usual."

"I'm sorry grandfather." The girl said blankly. "My teacher asked me to help her move some supplies today".

"Hmm" the old man hummed. "That's fine, but please do tell me when you are going to be late. It's only natural for a man to worry about his granddaughter after all." He said. "Now why don't you go ahead and go to the training room."

The girl nodded wordlessly and proceeded to walk to the basement.

Zouken smirked.

* * *

 _ ***Emiya Residence***_

Meanwhile, another conversation was happening at the Emiya estate.

Leysritt and Illya were sitting in front of the television, eating from a box of cookies they had grabbed from the cabinet. Shirou and Sella on the other hand were in the kitchen, cooking and having their own conversation.

"Shirou-sama, you should be a much more cautious." Sella scolded. Shirou had just finished explaining his first day at school to the maid. Needless to say, Sella was less than pleased. "Your Matou friend probably didn't know that you were a Magus before, but introducing Lady Illyasviel to him probably gave him a hint."

"I don't really think it's a big deal." Shirou said to the maid. "He'd probably find out eventually. It's not like I can just hide the fact that Illya is my sister."

"Yeah, don't be such a worry wart, Sella." Illya said from her place next to Leysritt and in front of the TV. "Even if Shiji-san is a magus, the magic circuits of the Matou bloodline has been declining for generations. I doubt that he's much of a threat at this point. Besides, if anything happens I'm sure Onii-chan and I can deal with it."

Shirou simply chuckled nervously at his sister's confidence in him.

Sella turned towards the other maid in the room. "Leysritt, you see the issue in trusting the Matous right?" She asked for support.

Leysritt turned away from the t.v. Taking the cookie out of her mouth, she spoke. "Huh? What?"

Sella sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

 **Not a lot happened in this chapter. I, but it was kinda needed to move the story along.**

 **Any of you ever read a manga where two people have a big argument in an open, public space and nobody pays the slightest bit of attention. That annoys me.**

 **The way I'm translating Avalon is that even when Saber isn't around, it still has a minor healing ability, but anything greatly noteworthy.**

 **I know Kuzuki doesn't show up in Fuyuki for another two years, but I couldn't pass up the easy joke.**

 **I did some reading on Shinji. Turns out he wasn't always a piece of shit. It started after Sakura officially took Shinji's place as heir to the Matou family. That being the case I'm gonna try and make him a better person.**

 **Yes, I will be adding in some Prisma Illya concepts.**

 **I tried to get Julian's personality right. There's not alot of him being a student, so I just had to work with what I had.**

 **If any of you are wondering, Ichigi is the false last name that Julian used while at Homahara in Miyu's world.**


End file.
